


Two Weeks

by Loserkidtbh



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Jessica Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserkidtbh/pseuds/Loserkidtbh
Summary: What if Kilgrave did take Trish and Jess couldn't stop him. It's a month in and Jessica made a bigger promise then the one she made before. In two weeks it's Trish's birthday and Jessica promised that Trish wasn't spending it with him. Can she keep that promise?





	1. Promising The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Small chapter to introduce the story. I hope you guys enjoy.

"I've been asking the impossible of you, I see that now. I wanted you to love me, but you've never loved anyone you're not even capable of it. With one, exception"

He held up his finger, looking straight at Jessica then to Trish. 

"Come here Patsy"

Jessica's heart dropped as her thoughts ran wild. 

'No. You don't touch her, anyone but her. God damn it Trish, why did you fight? You should've stayed away. You never listen to me' is all Jessica could think. 

"You'd do anything to protect her, wouldn't you?" He asked as he rubbed her chin. 

'Stop rubbing her chin you creep' She thought before mumbling out a "yes" 

It wasn't a lie obviously. She did and would do anything to protect Trish. Trish to her, Jess would never be able to describe it. It wasn't just a friendship between them. They were sisters. No matter how badly Jessica denied it. 

"Perhaps I chose the wrong sister" He stated as he caressed her hands. 

Jessica's heart began to pump harder. Out of everyone in this world, she didn't want Trish to be gone. She needed Trish more than anyone. Trish was the one who would understand if Jess rushed out of a room when confronted with compassion. She also knew that Jess was prone to impulse, so she would talk her down as well as she could. So many other things Trish did, without her though? Jessica would be devastated and lost. 

"Well from your perspective I'll be raping her everyday" He added as he placed her hand on his chest. 

"My skin will be touching hers...." 

'Stop touching her'

"She'll be my play thing" 

'Don't'

"She'll be my slave" 

"And in her mind she'll be dying, ain't that right?"

"Yes" Jessica answered. She never felt her heart hurt and beat, yet break this much at the same time. 

"We're leaving!" He announced. 

Jessica started to run after them, but Kilgrave yelled kill her and the group of brain washed freaks tackled her before she could jump away. Jessica never cried. Never, ever. But as she watched Trish give her this look of her brain screaming for help, but it wasn't letting her. She just started to cry as she screamed

"Trish! No! Trish!" Over and over like it was a some spell that would bring her back. Luckily she crawled out from the people and jumped into the water; hoping and tricking herself into thinking she could swim to the boat. It just sped up and Jessica was out of breath to the point she slowly started to sink, but someone was pulling her out and back into a car. The car sped off and just like that...

Jessica snapped up quickly. Her heart racing a million miles per hour, she had heavy breathing and tear stained eyes. She looked around quickly; gaining her senses of where she was. She was in her own bedroom, good. A sigh of relief washed over her until reality hit like a ton of bricks.

It's a month today. A month since she saw Trish. She's been trying like hell to find her each day, but it's felt impossible. Every lead turned out false, every time she called Trish' s phone it would go straight to voicemail. She probably left a voicemail each day, promising that she would find her. A promise she was intending to keep. 

"Jessica! It's me!" Malcolm yelled as he walked into the apartment. Jessica got out of bed; slipping a shirt over her tank top.

"What?" Jessica asked; trying to remain stone cold. 

"Bringing you breakfast and waking you up for today's search" Malcolm yelled as he walked to the kitchen.

Malcolm started to show up around more when he found Jess drowning in the water. She cried through struggled breathing that whole ride home. By the end of the trip, she was asleep and Malcolm carried her up to her apartment. He had never seen her like that, it killed him inside. But he never spoke about it to her. As far as Jessica knows, it was Luke that picked her up. Malcolm was okay letting it stay like that. 

"Thanks for breakfast" Jessica muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

"I got you a new bottle of whiskey sense you already drank the three I got you yesterday-"

"Don't"

"I'm not, Jess" Malcolm threw his arms up as he walked into the living room; sitting on the couch. 

Jessica followed and sat at her desk. She bit into the breakfast sandwich that Malcolm brought; smiling at the taste a bit. Trish loved these things. Especially when they were young, but then they'd have a whole bathroom issue and Jess would have to nearly kill her mother. 

"Shit" Jessica said.

"What's up?" Malcolm asked as he was setting his laptop up. 

"It's almost Trish's birthday-"

"We will find her-"

"Her mother" Jess said and Malcolm's eyes went wide. Jess said some things about that woman, but you didn't have to go into detail to know someone who adopts you for publicity is a horrible human. 

"Shit, shit" Jess repeated. 

"When's her birthday?" Malcolm asked.

"Two weeks"

"Then we will deal with it then. I have a few leads that might lead us somewhere. Focus on that, I emailed them to you" Malcolm said and a Jessica nodded. 

The girl quickly opened her emails and found the ones Malcolm was talking about. She opened one, it was in France. Another, Germany. Third, China. Fourth, Japan. 

"There all spread out-"

"That's where people saw him and are requesting I help them start a therapy group-"

"Malcolm! I need leads on where he's going!" Jessica said and slammed the laptop shut. She put the sandwich down and covered her face with her hands. 

"Exactly"

"What?" Jessica asked; her head returning to looking at him as her face was full of confusion.

"These people, if they keep coming to me I'll know where he keeps going, this might be a pattern, Jess and if we get a pattern-"

"He's not known to do that"

"Exactly. He would be doing that because he knows you aren't expecting him to" Malcolm said and Jessica looked at him for a moment. Her arms crossed against her chest. She hated to admit it, but he was onto something. 

"I'll go get us a world map, you start right down in order where he's going" Jessica said and got up; rushing to get her jacket. 

"On it, boss!" 

As she rushed out of the apartment and into the elevator. She dialed Trish's number, hitting call when she got in the elevator. No rings, just straight to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me, 31st voicemail. It's been a month and I'm still keeping my promise. I might be on to something, I don't know and don't worry about your mother, I've got that covered. You're not spending your birthday with him. Two weeks, I have two weeks to find you"


	2. Thumbtacking It

"A world map?" The cashier asked as she scanned the map. Her eyes were glaring questions at Jessica. 

"Yeah?" Jessica replied as she pulled the 5 dollar bill out; her eyes asking the lady what it was to her. 

"You don't look like someone who would buy a map"

"And you don't look like someone who should be working here. You do strip clubs by night?" Jessica asked as she snatched the receipt and map. The lady looked offended as hell by the comment Jessica made. "Take that as a yes" She muttered and walked off. 

Jessica's attitude had gotten worse by day. She probably fired Malcolm at least twenty times a day. Who was to blame her though? She let a mind control killer get away and it wasn't just that. She let him take the one person she cared most for. 

Jessica decided to just walk back to Alias. What was the point anyway in rushing back there to remember that she still hasn't found Trish. Also she needed more alcohol sense she was running through them like they were gold. 

She walked into the small liquor store with the sealed roll that was the map. She didn't grab a bag for it because it wouldn't fit. The small liquor store was only 2 aisles of liquor and whatever was behind the counter. The owner knew Jessica here, no surprise there. 

"Malcolm just came in yesterday Jess-"

"Yeah well, he only bought one thing-"

"Jessica, you're developing a worse problem then you had" 

"Jake, I'm you're only business here and we both know that" Jessica cut off as she grabbed the two bottles of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. She strutted over to the counter and placed the both down; pulling her wallet out. 

Jake gave her a look of concern and a look of he wasn't going to do business with her. Jessica just rolled her eyes as her stance shifted to the left. She took in a deep breath before talking. 

"Alright, listen, last time I'll come in or Malcolm until the end of this week. I promise" Jessica said. 

"Fine" he answered and scanned the two bottles. Jessica paid him and then he bagged the two bottles for her. 

"Thanks, Jake" Jessica said; grabbing the bag and starting to walk out. 

"Take care, Jess" He replied. He sure knew that Jessica would just go to a different store until the end of this week. 

The walk back was difficult. Mainly because everytime Jessica saw a blonde, she thought it was Trish. Also her Kilgrav hallucinations were worse then ever. Malcolm started having to snap Jessica out of it during the day. 

She got back to the apartment building and went towards the elevator; smacking the button a million times. The door slowly opened and Jessica walked in before it was fully open; smacking her floor number repeatedly. 

She then leaned against the wall and let her eyes droop shut for the few second ride. It was a catch 22 when she did that. She either saw the car accident or Kilgrav taking Trish. If anything, Jessica missed the days where it was only the car crash. 

The doors open and Jessica walked out of the elevator; down the hall to Alias. As she was about to open the door; her phone rang with an unknown number. 

"Hello?"

"Jessie?" That familiar voice to Jessica sent anger down her spine. 

"What do you want, Dorothy?" Jessica snapped as she banged on the door for Malcolm to open it; which he did and took the stuff out of Jessica's hands. 

"Who is it?" He mouthed which Jessica returned her hand up before shutting the door to keep her in the hallway by herself. 

"Well, my daughter hasn't been answering me for a month now and last time I knew she was with you-"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she's always with you since you stole her from me-"

"Listen, lady, I never stole her from you. I saved her from you" Jessica declared. 

"Well in two weeks it's her birthday and I just want to be with my daughter, is that too much to ask?" 

"I said a strong 500 feet away from her, did I not?"

"Yes I know, but it's not like her to not answer-"

"I just saw her this morning! She's fine!"

"Really? What about Trish Talk?" 

It fell silent for a bit, Jessica totally forgot about Trish Talk. That wasn't even her first thought, it was her last. She never listened to her podcast show anyway. Like one episode she did when they weren't talking and that was it. Otherwise, it never crossed Jessica's mind about Trish's show. 

"Got you there, didn't I?" She asked and Jessica could hear the smirk radiating off her face. 

"No, you didn't. She quit. She wanted a break from it. I just saw her this morning when we met for coffee and, I don't know what she did after that" Jessica lied. The last thing she needed right now was Dorothy on her case about Trish. 

"I don't believe you"

"Well I'm sorry you fucked your daughter up so bad that she won't talk to you" Jessica said and ended the phone call before it got worse. 

The girl took a deep breath and walked back into the apartment; slamming the door behind her. 

"Who was that?" Malcolm asked as he hung the map up. 

"Nobody, let's just get to work. Yeah?" Jessica asked as she threw her jacket on the couch. 

"Alright, you want me to pin the places and you read them off in order?" He asked. 

"Yep, already sitting down with your laptop to do so" Jessica said as she sat on the couch with the laptop and bottle of whiskey. "Ready?" 

"Ready" He said. 

She read them off, one by one. They ended up with 10 scattered places in the end of it all. Malcolm stood back at all the thumbtacks stuck on places with small sticky notes next to it which read the date he was there. 

It made Jessica feel sick to her stomach knowing Trish was with him at all those places. She just took a large swig of the bottle; choking a bit from it as she drank it too quickly. 

"Hey, we're gonna find her-"

"Just by you saying it doesn't mean it'll happen" Jessica mumbled. 

"You made a promise"

"I did" She said with a sigh. "Last time we didn't talk this long was when I escaped Kilgrav" 

Malcolm stood back a bit; surprised Jessica was sharing that, but he wanted to roll with it. "Oh, why?"

"Because, I...I got back and she had this show and I wasn't the same. Also I know her when it comes to her fame" Jessica said; taking another swig from the bottle. "I sometimes wonder why were even friends. She's so, popular and I just take photos of cheating ex's for a living" 

"It's because she cares-"

"She pitty's me most likely" Jessica cut him off. Malcolm decided to leave it at that, not wanting to push her to talk more. 

FLASHBACK 

"Come on Jess!" A 21 year old Trish yelled from her kitchen. 

They were both on their way to yet another party. Jessica barely keeping up with this nightly routine due to tiredness and having to take care of a sick Trish each night. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming" Jessica mumbled as she dragged herself out of her bedroom and into the kitchen with Trish. 

"That's what you're wearing?" Trish asked as she looked at her with basically disgust. 

Jessica was wearing blue skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, black boots, and the leather jacket Stirling had "given"  to her. Her hair was messy and her eyes were bloodshot red. She had been up crying last night due to the thought that Trish finally overdosed. Trish didn't know that, but she stopped breathing for a bit until Jessica was able to do CPR and revive her. 

"Yeah? And?" Jessica muttered as her arms threw out to her side's and her attitude sharper then ever. 

"That's not club appropriate" Trish answered back a bit louder then Jessica's voice, but not too loud.

"Am I even club appropriate?" Jessica laughed out of anger. 

All Trish did now a days was pick on Jessica. Jess was annoyed with it to the point she didn't understand why she was even here. The last fight they had was before Sirling's death and it was a harsh one. The black haired girl didn't get why she didn't just leave after that. Well, she did for a month. But then Stirling died and she went to find her. Maybe Trish was right, Jessica was a freeloader. 

"What does that mean?" Trish laughed cold heartedly. 

"Nothing alright? Let's just go" Jess muttered and started to walk towards the door. She then felt Trish's hand on her arm pulling her away from it. 

"No! Tell me what's going on-"

"What's going on is I'm leaving-"

"Where?"

"To yet another fucking club where you'll get drunk and high, then I have to take you back here, you're going to puke your brains out and stop breathing again, then I have to revive you. It's a really fun routine for me, Trish. I fucking love it" Jessica finally snapped causing Trish to stand back  a bit; unsure what Jess would do. 

"I'm fine-"

"You never went to rehab and I fucking know it" 

"It's because I'm fine-"

"Well if you're fine, you don't need me do you?!" Jessica yelled back before storming out to the terrace. All the paparazzi were at the front door and Jess was going to shield Trish from it, but she didn't want to deal with it. 

"No, I don't!" Trish yelled after her and watched the terrace door swing open and shut. Then she watched the girl climb over the terrace barrier. She didn't even give Trish one last look before dropping down.

\------------------

Jessica was walking the street trying to figure out what the hell her next move was. She couldn't go back to Trish's. Then Trish would just prove her points right how Jess was a freeloader and used the blonde girl for money. That's when she saw some guy being beat up against the fence of a courtyard. 

"Hey!" She yelled and ran over. The girl instantly knocked out the other two guys; throwing them down in the sidewalk with bloody faces. 

"Well, hello!" Kilgrav said

That's when Jess opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the couch again; another nightmare scaring her awake. Malcolm was sitting at his desk; typing away on his laptop. 

"How long was I out?" Jessica mumbled. 

"An hour, decided to let you sleep" Malcolm replied; never looking up from his laptop.

"Any leads?"

"Yeah, he just landed in Brooklyn"


End file.
